1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and stator structure thereof and, more particularly, to a spindle motor and stator structure thereof having reduced vibrations and noises during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spindle motor 100 includes a rotor 102 and a stator 104 riveted on a base 110. The stator 104 consists of silicon steel sheets 106 and a stator base 108, which are riveted together.
However, when the spindle motor 100 runs, the silicon steel sheets 106 is liable to vibrate due to the attraction of the rotor 102. In that case, since no damping mechanism is incorporated in the stator structure 104 of the conventional spindle motor 100, such vibrations are transmitted to the base 110 through the stator base 108. Further, because the silicon steel sheets 106, the stator base 108, and the base 110 are riveted together, there must be gaps existing among them. Under the circumstance, the gaps can further enhance the vibrations of the silicon steel sheets 106, the stator base 108, and the base 110, and thus the noises made by the spindle motor 100 are considerably increased as a result.